And She Will Be Loved
by wondergurl2007
Summary: I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile." Lesson #1: Love empowers all. Travis/Lilly
1. Breakdown

Chapter 1: Breakdown

"We were never friends." He said coldly, driving his hand through his blond hair. Travis Brody's deep voice seemed to echo in Lilly Truscott's mind as she looked at him, confused. The other blonde, Lilly, was trying her best to be lady-like and at the same time straight-faced. And, neither was working. She was acting like an emotional, shiny blue-eyed, tom-boy.

"Travis, if it were up to me… I wouldn't have it this way. But, I'm leaving Tennesse to go back to California tomorrow. The tour is over, finished, gone… And I can't stay. I've got school. We can just be friends…?" Lilly suggested again.

"But I don't even know how to be your friend!" Travis blurted out, his blue eyes flaring, "Ever since the day I saw you, I only saw you as a girlfriend. Not a friend… Friend." Travis said confusingly. Even though Lilly was still slightly confused, she knew what Travis was trying to say. They had never been friends. Since Lilly walked into that barn house with her best friends, his eyes fell upon her and they were instantly both weak kneed and light headed. When Travis saw the crushed look on Lilly's face, his tone softened. "Whatever suits you best…" He mumbled extending his hand towards her, "This is goodbye." He said hoarsely. Lilly unwillingly took his hand, shaking it and nodding her head.

"Bye." Lilly breathed, as there clammy hands dropped uselessly to their sides.

"Just for the record," Travis continued, as he walked away from her, "I won't forget you." He muttered in a cliché fashion, shoving his hands into his denim pockets.

"Ditto." Lilly replied plainly. She turned around slowly, stumbling down the cement pavement. "What did I just do?" She whispered to herself painfully. Travis meant the world to her. Now that he was gone, she felt so alienated. It was as if the sun was shining dimmer, the skies became greyer and the air became even more polluted. Her colorful world became nothing more than an imaginary black and white vignette. Things did not feel the same. Lilly herself, had felt almost broken. Almost. Her heart was in the process of being thrown to the ground. It was about to be smashed into fake, little, red ceramic pieces. Lilly dared not to cry. Constantly, she told herself to breathe, and to hold it all in. Lilly climbed up the steps of the backstairs, and let herself in.

"Dinner in a few minutes!" Miley's dad, Mr. Stewart, laughed as Lilly walked through the kitchen. Lilly did not say a word, afraid that it would come out as a bunch of unnecessary, uncontrollable cries. "Lilly?" He grumbled, seeing the look on her face. He called for her one last time, but, she opened the door to the living room; where her three best friends Oliver Oken, Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan sat. They were laughing hard. Sweet smiles spread across their faces, natural blush on their cheeks, the sparkle of tears caused by laughter in their eyes.

"Lilly, you have to hear this joke Jake just told us! It's…" Oliver started. Then, the room fell silent as Lilly walked past them, towards the stairs. "Hey, you okay?" Lilly's best guy friend asked as she put her hand on the railing and started walking up. Lilly's world was on the verge of collapsing. "Lilly, why aren't you – " Before he could finish, the fragile stand that held up the platform of Lilly's heart snapped and sent the unstable, imaginary platform crashing down unexpectedly. Lilly burst out crying, stumbling forward on the stairs. The faces of her three best friends distorted and they shot up in their seats. Lilly cried hard, putting her face in her hands and letting the tears fall. Miley was the first to run to her side, she was quickly followed by Oliver, Jake and Mr. Stewart. Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and cried into his shoulder. Jake put a hand on her knee and Miley hugged her at the waist. Mr. Stewart sat down two stairs below, not making a sound. They all knew what had happened. They all knew that it would happen some time. They just weren't ready for it just yet. And obviously, neither was Lilly.


	2. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 2: Whatever It Takes

"Alright, get in kids." Mr. Stewart ordered, opening the car door. He rubbed his eyes, seeing as how early it was in the morning.

"Dad. One of us has to sit on the back." Miley pointed out with a yawn. Indeed, Miley had said 'on' the back. Their car was a pick-up truck.

"I volunteer." Lilly said, jumping onto the back of the pick-up truck. Her friends looked at each other, worried for Lilly's sake. Lilly crawled into a dirty corner of the pick-up truck and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them.

"Give Lilly some time, guys… She's gonna need it for her first heart break…" Mr. Stewart whispered to the three teenagers who stood meters away from the pick-up truck.

"Heartbreak?" Miley whispered back, in shock.

"She's in love, honey." Her said told her. All three teenagers instantly felt even more sympathy for their best friend. "There's no doubt about it… This boy was her first love, and her first heart break." He sighed, "Let's get in the car." Miley and Jake got in the back seat, Oliver took shot gun and Mr. Stewart took the wheel. Within seconds they were on the road back to California. The air was warm and the sun shone gold upon the wheat fields surrounding them. The road covered in brownish-grey colored dry mud and went straight through the farms and fields. Lilly shut her eyes, letting one leg lie flat against the metal floor of the pick-up truck.

She listened to the wind softly howling, the tree quietly swaying, the birds peacefully chirping. Lilly tried to smile, and it worked. She was in her own fake oasis of artificial serenity; amidst her crumbling world and bustling, troubled thoughts. Then, thunder clapped above the Tennesse skies. It would rain soon, and they all knew it. Lilly's calm moment soon ended with a strange sound that muffled all the natural noises surrounding her. She was hearing a voice. Or could it have been the birds chirping differently? Maybe Lilly becoming hallucinogenic? It was neither. It really was a voice. Lilly's eyes shot open, but she was blinded once the sun hit her baby blue eyes. With her hand, Lilly managed to shade over her eyes. The voice became clearer.

"Lilly! Stop the car! Lilly, wait!!" Came the voice. Lilly eyes swooped over the valley as the car bumped along the road. A few tens of meters behind the van was the love of Lilly's life: Travis Brody. He was running like a wild animal, with tears in his eyes and hoarse, heathered breathing. "Can you hear me?!" He yelled, falling behind some more. Lilly's eyes widened and she turned around, hitting the glass of the passenger seat with her knuckles frantically. The rain poured down harder against the metal pick-up truck, making it much more difficult for Lilly to see with her contacts in.

"Jesus! What the heck, Lilly?" Jake jumped from inside the car.

"Stop the car!! Stop the damn car!" Lilly shouted at the window. Lilly stood up, stumbling towards the end of the pick-up truck. With further ado, Mr. Stewart slammed his foot down on the pedal. Sending Lilly toppling over the side with a yelp. Although she stumbled, before hitting the ground Lilly formed a correct position and let her feet touch the ground before her. She regained her balance and ran for Travis, despite the rain. Oliver, Mr. Stewart, Jake and Miley opened their doors.

"Lilly! What's the matter with you?" Oliver asked, stepping out onto the muddy road. Before they could bombard Lilly with similar questions, they saw her running in the direction they had came from. "Did she forget something?" Oliver looked at Lilly with squinting eyes.

"Travis!" Lilly called in a high pitched squeak, running so hard that her thighs stung and her stomach stitched.

"Yeah. She forgot something alright!" Miley said, as Travis ran into their sight. Lilly's running slowed down to a walk and so did Travis'. Yet, they both strode visciously at one another. Without any warning, Travis grabbed Lilly by the waist and slammed his rain wet lips to hers. Lilly snaked her arms over his chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Whoa!" Oliver exclaimed. It was the first time any of them had seen Lilly kiss someone.

"Success!" Jake laughed, knuckle touching his best guy friend. Miley smiled happily at her best friend through the rain, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Told you she was in love." Mr. Stewart said to his daughter sweetly. She looked up at him, in admiration. Mr. Stewart tipped his hat, resting an elbow on the van. "Love is all about time." He said, nodding at the kissing couple in the middle of the muddy road. Travis' tongue invaded Lilly's mouth and she softly caressed his jaw bone. They both pulled one another closer, never wanting to let go. Their breathing was heavy and hard, and their lungs could barely take it anymore. Travis forced his lips off of Lilly's, pressing his forehead down on her's.

"You're not leaving. Not without me." He panted, with a cough at the end of his sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly muttered, trying to look up at him.

"I'm going with you." He replied, holding up a rut sack that he dropped to the ground when he kissed Lilly. The rut sack was huge, along with the back pack on his shoulders. "You know I hate suitcases and traveling. But, there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave me." Travis half laughed, still pressing his forehead against Lilly's.

"You're crazy!" Lilly chuckled, beginning to let more tears fall down her face. "Oh my gosh, you're crazy!!" Lilly repeated. "And that's why…" Lilly grumbled, taking a deep breath, "I… I freaking love you Travis..! Jesus, I love you!" Lilly breathed, with a laugh. Travis dropped the rut sack again, to bring Lilly into a crushing hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He repeated into her neck. His warm tears wiping against her collar.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, I think Travis is coming with us." Mr. Stewart observed. The three teenagers nodded.

"You bet." Miley grinned, taking her boyfriend's hand. Jake, looked down at his girlfriend, Miley, and smiled back at her. Oliver's heart ached, thinking about his girlfriend in Malibu. And Mr. Stewart, did not feel alone, despite the emptiness in his heart that his deceased wife had left him with. He knew she was watching him, as the stormy skies began to clear. Mr. Stewart knew that he had people in his life that loved him, people who cared, and people who made his life as good as it is. That was what mattered, that's what kept him together. Mr. Stewart looked up into the clearing sky, and winked. "Mama's watching, ain't she?" His daughter muttered to him.

"She sure is." Mr. Stewart replied, looking back down. Lilly and Travis came walking back slowly, hand-in-hand. Miley sang an old Bob Marley song softly to herself as they approached with crimson blushing faces.

"_Don't worry about a thing… 'Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright."_ And, it was.

* * *

**A/N: you can follow me on twitter by the username: AliWeil**

**hoped you liked this! =)**


End file.
